The Sinnoh Revolution
by NASA32
Summary: The Sinnoh region is in chaos. An evil tyrant and his followers have taken over and are ruling with an iron fist. Discrimination, segregation, and purges are common place. However, a band of rebels lead by a skilled Umbreon hope to return the Sinnoh region to peace. With the stakes high and the cost of loosing higher, this is a battle they can't loose. This is the Sinnoh Revolution


**Hello and welcome to my first story. I hope you all enjoy it! First off, before I start, I hope to have a new chapter out every week, but that all depends on time and my health. It is cold season and hopefully it won't come down to that. Secondly, I just want to remind everyone that Pokémon in this story are anthromorphs, meaning they stand on two feet, and wear clothes. Also, just putting it out, this story is rated T for possible swearing and that is it. With that all out, LETS BEGIN!**

 **P.S-I'm not sure how this will work for fish Pokémon, so they probably won't be mentioned. Also I don't own Pokémon.**

"Sinnoh Revolution" talking

'Sinnoh Revolution' thinking

 **The Sinnoh Revolution**

It was raining on the outskirts of Canalave City, not a downpour but more like a drizzle. It's in this rain that we see our hero. His name is Jacob, a young ten year old umbreon, who is currently running for his life. Now I bet you are wondering why such a thing is happening. In order to tell you that, we must go back ten years. Back to when he was but an infant.

 _Canalave City: 10 years ago_

It was early September, and Anna the eevee was walking along the coast. She loved walks like this, and after the storm that hit last night, she wanted to see how the seaside was. However, as she approached her normal spot, she noticed something was off. A small boat was tipped up against the shore. As she approached, she notice some lettering near the bow. As she got closer the words became legible, **Lifeboat Regina**.

Anna gasped slightly, "Oh no, hopefully no one got hurt during that storm." She then looked inside the lifeboat, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Inside the small boat, set in between two benches, was a baby eevee, shivering in the wind. Anna quickly took him out of the boat and held him close.

"You poor thing," she cried, "how could this happen to you." She looked around, almost hoping to see another boat in which the child's parents might lie. Alas, not one could be seen.

Looking back down at the child, she was surprised to see it looking up at her. His eyes were a green blue, and stared at her almost expectantly. Her heart melted at this sight and at that moment she made a life changing decision.

"Well, if you have no family, I guess I will be your mother." She then put on a thoughtful face, "Now what to name you...I know!" She looked lovingly at him, "I'll call you Jacob." With that, she looked once more out to sea, and proceeded to walk home.

 _No one's P.O.V._

Anna soon took the newly named Jacob home, where she showed him to her husband. While originally insisting he be taken to an orphanage, his wife shot down the idea, and he agreed to take the child in. The years passed, and the young Jacob grew to be a young man. Oddly mature for his age, many throughout Canalave found themselves growing on the young eevee and vise versa.

However, one person did not like Jacob. It was his father, a Raichu named Steve. Steve had always disliked his son. Being brought up from an upper class family, he didn't like that his first son was not of his blood. His dislike soon grew when Jacob denied evolution into a Jolteon. He wanted his children to be electric types, and Jacob was defying him. Steve tolerated him for many years, but it all changed when Jacob was ten.

 _Time skip: Evening before the beginning of the chapter_

Jacob ran through the woods outside his house, whacking tree branches and dodging them before they came back. Chuckling to himself, he climbed his favorite tree and sat on its largest branch. Once he caught his breath, he looked at his clothes. His white shirt and overalls were scratched and torn in a few places.

"Heh, dad is going to be so upset when I get back." He then looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and the moon was full. Unlike most however, he wasn't scared. He found the night calming, and was always awed by the moon.

'It's so pretty out tonight,' he thought. Soon, he heard the crickets start there night song. Nearby, an owl hooted as it perched on a branch. It was calm, and Jacob was nearly lulled to sleep by the serenity. Suddenly, a bright light shown out, and Jacob was awoken by the feeling of his body changing. He tried to see what was happening, but the light grew, and soon he couldn't see anything.

After about a minute, the light began to subside and Jacob opened his eyes. "Ugg, what was that? Why did it get so bright, and why do I feel different?"

He looked at his paws, and gasped, "Wh-WHY ARE MY HANDS BLACK!" He quickly jumped out of his tree and ran to a nearby pond and looked at his reflection. The black face of an umbreon looked back at him.

"I-I evolved..."he looked back again and a huge smile grew on his face. "I EVOLVED, YESSS!" He ran around the pond, laughing and shouting. After one circuit, he laid down on the ground, and looked up at the moon.

"I'm so happy...but, what will dad think of this?" Getting off the ground, he began to pace and think.

"He's always wanted me to be a Jolteon..if I return and he sees me, he'll go completely ballistic." He soon sat down next to a tree and calmed himself down.

"It's ok Jacob, he'll be upset at first...but he'll get over it eventually." With that resolve in his mind, he began to walk home. After about 20 minutes, he saw the lights of his house.

He cleared the undergrowth and came face to face with a two story home not far outside town. He approached the front door, and quickly looked inside to make sure his dad wasn't around. Seeing the coast was clear, he tip toed upstairs into his room.

Once inside he took off his ruined clothes and hid them under his bed, deciding to wait until his dad calmed down to tell him about his loss of clothing. He then put on a pair of wool pants, and slipped into bed. As he fell asleep, he had no idea that the events of tomorrow would change his life forever.

 _The next morning_

Jacob awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. In the desperate goal for more sleep, he covered his head with his pillow. This proved futile as a rooster began to crow.{yes, there are real animals in this universe} "Uggg!" He opened his eyes and sat up, the pillow falling off his face.

"Well, today's the day." Jacob then got up out of bed, walked over to his dresser, and grabbed a pair of clothes identical to the ones he wore yesterday. As he got changed, he heard his mother, "Jacob, come downstairs for breakfast!" "One second mom!" He replied, "I'll be down in a minute!"

Quickly finishing his morning routine, he walked downstairs and approached the kitchen. Quickly checking to see if his father was inside, he was relieved to only see his mother. Sensing his presence, Anna turned to look at Jacob, who hid behind a wall. "There you are son," she said. "Why are hiding from me?"

"Well..something happened last night mom and...I'm not sure how to tell you." Jacob was not worried about his mothers reaction, he was more worried about how loud it might be, potentially summoning his father.

"What happened, please show me," she asked. Deciding not to hid it, he stepped out from behind the wall, and faced his mother. "I evolved last night mom," he said, waiting for a reaction.

His mother stared for a second, mouth agape, then proceeded to smile and briskly walked over to her son and kneeled in front of him. "Look at you Jacob," she said. " You have become such a handsome young man," se cooed.

"Moooom, stop that your embarrassing me!" Anna chuckled, "There is no one here for you to be embarrassed son." "I know but it's still embarrassing!"

"What, may ask is embarrassing?" a deep voice asked from around the corner. Jacob gulped, this was not how it was supposed to happen. But even if he wanted it to change, it was too late as his father stepped into the kitchen, and froze when he saw Jacob.

For a minute, the Raichu just stared at Jacob. Then his gaze narrowed, and he began to growl. "What, may I ask.. is this?" he said, his voice rising in anger.

Jacob began to get even more nervous. "Well, I was outside last night and.." "So THATS what happened!" his father said cutting him off. "You went out last night to evolve, just to spite me!"

Jacob grew horrified, "That's not it at all, I was just relaxing after playing and suddenly it just happened!" " I don't care how it happened, all I care, is that you directly disobeyed me, you knew I wanted you to become a Jolteon, but then you do this!"

"That is enough Steve!" said Anna butting in. "He had no control over what happened, and frankly I think he looks handsome!" "Why are you siding with him Anna?!" he asked. "He went directly against my wishes!" "Because you are being unfair to him and as his mother and YOUR wife I have a say in things to!"

Steve glared at Anna, then at Jacob, who was wishing everything went back to being calm. "Listen here boy." Steve said in a deathly quiet voice. "This is the last straw, I have tolerated you being here for 10 years, and that ends today."

Anna looked horrified, "What are you saying?!" Steve turned to Anna, "As man of this house and your husband, I have the authority to disown this 'thing' from our house."

"That 'thing' is OUR son least you forget!" Anna yelled. "Not anymore! As of this moment, he is no longer a part of this family and shall not be welcome in this household ever again, and that! IS! FINAL!"

A quiet seeped over the home as everything said in the previous ten minutes settled in. Soon, Jacob hurried away to his room, tears in his eyes, with his mother following closely behind.

Anna approached Jacobs room and found him curled up in a corner. "It's alright Jacob, don't worry it will be fine." she reassured, kneeling down next to him. "No it's not mom, dad wants me gone and there is nothing that can be done about it." "Of course there is Jacob, your father can't just disown you, don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"It's not just that mom," he said. "I don't want to be near dad anymore, all he does is put me down, yell at me for everything I do, and at best tolerate my existence, he doesn't love me." Anna stared at Jacob for a few seconds, and then took him into a hug. "Don't even say that Jacob. We'll figure something out."

Jacob sniffed and looked at his mother. "Thanks mom." He then seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I'm going to go to my special place in the forest until dad cools off. Then maybe we can reason with him."

Anna smiled, "That's a wonderful idea Jacob, go ahead and I'll come get you when he calms down." Jacob nodded and went out his door quickly running downstairs to avoid his dad, and then turned to run toward the forest. As Anna watched him from his room, she didn't realize it would be the last time she would see him for a long time.

 _In the forest, 10 minutes later._

Jacob was sitting at the edge of the pond, his shoes off and his feet in the water. His mind was anything but calm, the mornings events still fresh in his mind. He hoped everything would be alright, and that his dad would soon see reason, but he couldn't be sure.

Seeing approaching clouds, he took his feet out of the shallows and began to put on his shoes, but while he did this he heard a noise. Turning to his left, a small wolf pup looked up at him. While any other young child would have tried to pet the cute pup, Jacob knew better. Wolves never traveled alone.

Slowly backing up, he heard a growl, and turned to find ten wolves staring at him! Now terrified, he slowly faced them and walked backwards. "Nice dogs, don't hurt me please..." If the wolves understood him, they didn't care, because at that point they all began to rush him. Wasting no time, he ran away powered by a quick attack.

That now brings us to where we began, with Jacob running for his life. The chase had been going on for nearly ten minutes in which it had started to drizzle. Jacob was growing exhausted and was losing his lead on the wolves. He could try to fight them off, but he had wasted his strength trying to escape them.

While running, he heard running water not far beyond the trees. Bursting through the undergrowth, he came face to face with a large cliff with a waterfall running over it. A he ran, he looked for an exit, but found none. Realizing it was his only option, Jacob ran to the edge of the cliff...and jumped.

 **Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. Anyway, thanks to all those who read this. Please review as it helps learn from any mistakes to make my stories more enjoyable. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope to have a new chapter out soon. With that, thank you everyone and have a good day.**


End file.
